Binds of Destiny
by Mjstevie
Summary: Sequel to "The Unbreakable Bond" but can be read alone. Merlin is assumed dead when something happens to him and Arthur after escaping from Mordred. Merlin learns of a new threat to Arthur and Camelot, deciding to come and protect them in disguise. Can he change the prophecy before it's too late? Post reveal fic, Mergana, WHUMP and bromance. Possibly some Merdred pre-slash.
1. Acceptance and Obliviousness

_**Hey everyone and welcome to my sequel to 'The Un-Breakable Bond'. I know I was updating nearly every day with the last fanfic but I was on my Easter holidays and VERY bored so I spent entire days writing chapters, I'm back to school now so don't be expecting constant updates. Also I had planned that story for a lonnnnnggggg time and this one hadn't been planned as much but I do have a pretty good idea of what I want this one to be like. Also there is something wrong with the word documents on my laptop which means it doesn't automatically spell check words. Enjoy this first chapter and sorry for the short chapter but they will get longer I promise and sorry also for the long authors note, Mary xo**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Merlin or any of its characters apart from the characters I have made up myself, all rights belong to the BBC.**_

He stared into water in the still lake that stretched out before him. "Scéawungemec Merlin." He whispered still looking intently into the water. A small section of the water rippled and when it stopped a scruffy, raven haired boy with deep blue eyes filled his vision. He seemed to be worried and was talking to a grey haired man who looked very concerned.

_Just a little longer, _the young man thought to him as the water cleared again. He had been traveling for a long time to meet this boy again. He knew his prediction had been correct. He smirked evilly to himself. Now all he needed to do was wait for the boy to walk straight into his clutches. He already knew he wouldn't have to do much for that to happen, he was doing it all by himself. All he had to do was wait until the right moment and that moment wasn't too far off.

Merlin rushed through the castle. He tried to hold back the tears but he could feel them running down his cheeks already. It wasn't meant to happen like this. Arthur wasn't supposed to find out like this. In his guilt he had revealed to Arthur his secret.

He leaned against a wall, overcome by emotion. Suddenly he felt a hand resting softly on his shoulder. He quickly wiped away the tears to find Gwen looking worriedly at him. "Merlin," She asked, her voice full of concern, "Are you alright?" Merlin knew it was too late to fake a smile, Gwen had evidently seen his tears falling but he tried anyway.

"I'm fine." He answered. The words came out a little harsher than he intended them to. He turned and quickly began walking down the corridor towards the physicians chambers. Gwen called after him, he knew he was lying and made a mental note to ask Arthur later as she had a feeling that he had something to do with it. She watched as the distraught boy turned the corridor and dissapeared from sight before sighing and going back to her duties.

Gaius jumped and dropped what he was doing when the door to his chambers were violently thrown open and Merlin came in. Gaius sighed. "Merlin! You made me drop the potion I've been working on..." He cut his lecture short when he saw the face of his ward. "Merlin?" He asked a little more softly now seeing that the boy was upset. He watched as Merlin simply turned his face away and went up to his room. Gaius heard the door lock and the frantic opening and closing of drawers.

The old man waited for about half an hour then knocked on Merlin's door. "Merlin, tell me what happened." He said quietly. The door unlocked and he saw the tear stained face of the warlock standing there. He silently went and sat on the bed as Gaius followed. "Arthur knows." The boy simply said. Gaius was shocked as he had not been expecting this.

"How?" He asked him and motioning to the half packed bags on the bed behind them. "You're leaving aren't you?" Merlin nodded and sniffed.

"It was my own stupid fault. I told out of guilt for what I did to Morgana. Don't try to stop me going. I'll watch over Arthur from a safe distance and I'll be fine." Merlin told the physician quietly. Gaius nodded, "Do what you have to do my boy, but believe me when I say I'll miss you."

Arthur had decided not to tell his father about Merlin. He had decided simply to pretend nothing had happened. After all Merlin was magic but definitely not evil. There was no doubt about that no matter what he had been brought up to believe. He lay in bed staring at the ceiling. He would find Merlin in the morning and tell him. Arthur was angry but he knew the reasons Merlin had lied all these years and he would tell him this and that once that was over everything would be back to normal again. Right?

The prince fell asleep oblivious to the sound of the hooves outside in the square. Oblivious to to the cloaked figure that was riding out of the gates as he slept. Oblivious to the fact his best friend was gone and chances were he wasn't coming back. Oblivious to the fact that things might never be "normal" again for a while yet. Oblivious to the danger that was to come his and Merlin's way.


	2. Following a Friend

Arthur did not think much when Merlin didn't turn up for work the following day. He guessed his servant might have wanted to stay out of his way after the previous days events and he didn't blame him. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He jumped and called for whoever it was to come in, silently hoping it was Merlin.

Gwen walked into Arthur's chambers. Arthur was secretly disappointed but put a smile on his face, "Guinevere, what a nice surprise. What can I do for you?" He asked her. He noticed the worried look on her face as she began to speak.

"I'm concerned about Merlin, sire." She began. Arthur leaned forward in his seat wanting to hear what the young woman was saying. He gestured for her to continue. "I saw him yesterday night after he left your chambers. He seemed very upset and I was wondering if anything had happened between you that could have upset him so much-"

Gwen was cut short by Arthur quickly rising to his feet and heading for the door. "This has went on long enough. I'm going to talk to Merlin." He told the maid answering her confused look. He swept out of the room leaving Gwen standing alone in the prince's chambers.

Gaius jumped when the doors to his chambers were thrown open in a similar fashion to the night before. He turned round half hoping to see Merlin standing in the doorway but instead he saw Prince Arthur. "Where's Merlin?" The prince asked the surprised physician. "I need to talk to him."

"I'm sorry sire but Merlin is gone. I know what happened last night. Merlin left Camelot in the early hours of this morning. He did not want you to have to make a difficult decision on his account." Only now did Arthur take in the red eyes of the old man and realized he must have been crying. Arthur refused to believe that Merlin was gone. He stormed out of the castle and headed for the stables ignoring the words the old physician was calling after him.

Merlin rode further into the forest. He had been riding all night and was beginning to tire as the evening approached. Eventually he sat down on a fallen log to rest. His eyes brimmed over with tears. He felt so bad about leaving with no explanation. Gaius would be missing him, Arthur must hate him, and Gwen and the knights would be worried about him. He sat for a few hours in the fading light before drifting off to sleep.

He woke up to the sudden feeling of a sword pressed against his back. It was an unpleasant experience, feeling the cold metal press against his body through his jacket. "Hello again, Emrys." A cold voice came from behind Merlin. I could only have belonged to one person. Merlin swiveled round to face the man who was threatening him, to be met with an icy blue glare.

"Mordred."

_**Oooooooh! Sorry for the cliffy but I just couldn't resist coming up to the good part soon. Please reveiw and tell me if you like it or hate it also thanks to **_

_**Totallynewmerlinfan2013**_

_**Night girl98**_

_**for your lovely messages about this story and my previous story- it really made me get a move on and finish this chapter to see that you guys like it so much :)**_

_**Hope my next update should be sometime this week but I have school all week so I can't make any promises. Anyways please review and tell me if yous are liking the story so far or if it is boring you innocent teenagers out of your minds.**_

_**Please R&R**_

_**Mary xo :)**_


	3. Out of the Shadows

_**A/N: I know that Mordred, when he is grown up, doesn't come into the series until season 5 when Uther is dead but can we just ignore that? In my story he never became a knight and was with Morgana all along since she turned evil. I may have slightly over looked that fact when I first started writing but this is FanFICTION therefore I don't think it necessarily has to be the same as the series. Enjoy this chapter anyways. **_

_**Mary :)**_

_**Previously...**_

_**"Hello again, Emrys." A cold voice came from behind Merlin. It could only have belonged to one person. Merlin swiveled round to face the man who was threatening him, to be met with an icy blue glare.**_

_**"Mordred."**_

Arthur had been riding for many hours. The rain was pouring down and he had no idea what direction Merlin was headed so he decided to ride for Ealdor, Merlin's home village, just on the outskirts of the kingdom. He guessed that this would be the first place Merlin would seek refuge and saw it as a good route to take.

The skies had gradually faded from greys to fiery reds which were now melting into a moonlit, star studded canvas. Arthur knew he was going to have to set up camp soon but kept riding for a little while longer, trying to make up as much ground on Merlin as he possibly could. He was wet and miserable but the thought of finding Merlin was spurring him on. Eventually, as the path ahead was no longer visible, Arthur knew it would be implausible to travel any further and reluctantly dismounted his horse.

The rain had stopped now but the ground was still very wet making it impossible to find any dry wood for the fire. Arthur flopped down on to a fallen tree in defeat. He had no fire and hadn't bothered to pack any food because that had always been Merlin's job and the thought had slipped his mind. He was soaked to the skin and had no one to talk to. He thought he would have to resort to talking to his horse, Bravoure, to stop him going out of his mind from boredom.

As much as he hated to admit it, he was missing his servant. _If Merlin were here_, Arthur thought to himself, _We would be having some silly argument about him being an incompetent servant, he would probably be calling me a royal prat and I would be throwing something at his head right now. _This thought made Arthur smile to himself.

This moment of happiness was interrupted when Arthur heard faint voices somewhere in the trees to his left. He lifted his sword and crept through the forest to find the source of these voices. Before long he came to a small clearing with a campfire in the center.

It was then he saw a hooded man holding a sword to a young man's back. The man with the sword said something but Arthur could not quite hear him. It was too dark to make out faces this far away from the camp fire but Arthur saw that one of the men was wearing a neckerchief. He only knew one person who would ever wear something, in Arthur's mind, as stupid as a neckerchief. Merlin. He saw his manservant raise his hands and turn round to face the man who was threatening him. The next word he heard sent a shiver down his spine. "Mordred."

Wasn't that the name of the druid boy Morgana had helped? Arthur remember he had seen him flee from the castle when they had learnt that Morgana was dead ut they had not followed as they thought he could not do much harm without his mentor to guide him. But now here he was, threatening his manservant, within the borders of Camelot.

"Don't you dare use magic." Mordred was telling Merlin, "Or else I will kill Arthur."

Merlin looked smug. "You couldn't kill Arthur, he's back in Camelot with guards all through the palace, you would never get close enough to kill him."

An enormous smirk spread over Mordred's face. "Oh but Emrys, did you really think he would just let you go? Do yo honestly think he was just going to let you run away? No. I don't think so." The smug look on Merlin's face dissapeared as Mordred finished and nodded in the direction where Arthur was, "In fact, he right over there watching us."

Arthur was shocked. There was no point in hiding now. He stepped out into the clearing with his sword drawn. Merlin's expression was conflicted between gladness to see Arthur and fear for what would happen now. Mordred's lips settled back into yet another smirk as he looked at Arthur. "Now, you can die together, I have something special in mind."

Before Arthur knew what was happening Mordred struck Merlin with the sword handle and he crumpled to the ground. Mordred's eyes flashed and he muttered some incomprehensible words. Arthur was thrown backward against a tree before black spots clouded his vision. He fought to stay awake but before long he succumbed to the darkness and fell into unconsciousness.


	4. The Twisted Druid

Arthur woke up with his head pounding and body aching. He tried to sit up before realizing he already was in a sitting position. He attempted to open his eyes, only for his surroundings to spin violently. He closed his eyes again and took a steadying breath before trying again. This time was better but still his vision was blurred and unsteady.

When the prince's blue orbs finally focused he realized he was in fact outside and seemed to be tied to a post. If he strained his neck to the left he could just about make out a camp fire with many unidentifiable figures sitting around it. Also to his left was a cluster of tents. Where was he? His mind was all over the place.

The more the young Pendragon willed himself to remember the events that had led up to his capture the less he remembered. Little snippets of memory came to light but his head was too mixed up to piece this information together. Fire, sword, neckerchief, Mordred, hiding, pain, blackness. What had happened to... Merlin?

Arthur's eyes widened in realization and he quickly began scanning his surroundings for his manservant. His eyes rested on a slumped figure a little to his right. Merlin was tied to a post, his legs splayed out in a way that Arthur would have found comical and laughable if they were not in such a bleak situation. The warlocks hands were bound with an odd chain covered in strange symbols, a triangle with a large, ornate swirl in the center with a horizontal line through it all.

Arthur noted that the boy had not woken up yet and a large bump seemed to be forming on the right hand side of his forehead. In the moonlight Arthur could just about make out the blood that streaked the side of Merlin's face, dark against his too pale skin.

"Merlin." Arthur hissed urgently at his servant, quietly enough that the men who were still gathered around the fire could not have heard but someone the short distance that Merlin was from Arthur should definitely have heard. When the young man did not respond in any way he prince began to worry.

In an act of desperation he scrabbled around with his bound hands until he grasped at a small stone. "Merlin you idiot, wake up!" He muttered again, hoping he had managed to hide the worry in his voice but doubting that he had entirely, before throwing the pebble across the grass as best he could with his hands tied. The stone hit Merlin just below the knee, not hard enough to hurt much but with definitely enough force to wake someone up. When he did not stir once again Arthur began to fear the worst until suddenly the young man let out a low groan.

Merlin's head was throbbing with an unimaginable pain that radiated from the right side of his forehead. He reached up to try and ease the agony but his hands just rubbed against metal. This confused Merlin so he tried to open his eyes to see what was stopping him from moving his hands up. He immediately regretted this action. The world spun and he felt a horrible wave of nausea crash over him. He scrunched his eyes up and waited for the feeling to pass.

When he did manage to force open his eyelids he saw Arthur tied up about two meters away from him, looking at him with a mixture of relief and concern. "Are you ok?" He asked his servant.

Merlin could have laughed at the conflict of emotions on Arthur's face. Any other day Merlin would have made a joke about the fact that the prince obviously cared, but today he was too drained and too sore to come up with a witty reply. He instead raised an eyebrow in a way Gaius would have been proud of if he were there right now and fixed Arthur with a disbelieving look.

"Am I ok?" He repeated the question in mock thoughtfulness, "Well, my head feels like about a million horses are stampeding around in there, I'm chained to a post without a clue where I am and I'm pretty sure you hate me after the whole "I Have Magic" fiasco, Uther will want me burnt at the stake, but other than that, sure, I'm fine." He snapped.

Arthur looked pretty taken aback by that outburst but even he had to admit, that was quite a stupid question to ask under the current circumstances.

"Why would you ever think I could hate you Merlin." The prince answered quietly, desperately trying to meet the gaze of his manservant but failing as Merlin turned his eyes away, refusing to look at the prince. "I should have told you straight off that I didn't mind. I'm surprised that I wasn't more surprised actually. If I think about it there has always been something about you that I couldn't quite put my finger on. I have been raised to hate magic but recently I've been beginning to realize that my father may not always be right."

Although Arthur was calm and collected on the outside, inside his feelings were waging war against each other on the inside. Most of his senses were screaming, _Sorcery is evil, what are you doing? You are betraying your father and King. _

The rest of him was saying _Father is a broken man now anyway, who says his judgments are right anymore. If Merlin had wanted to destroy Camelot he would have done so years ago, right? _But most of all, he could not face having to turn in this man, his best friend (although he would deny that, obviously), he first man who ever stood up to him and accepted him for Arthur and not the Prince of Camelot, burn at the stake.

This is what kept him set on forgiving the warlock and accepting the boy. Just one question lingered, Why had he never told him before?

Merlin turned slowly to face Arthur in amazement, the prince had taken this far better than he ever could have imagined but he could see the emotions in his eyes. "Arthur," He began slowly and meaningfully, "I'm sorry I kept it from you..." Arthur watched as Merlin's voice trailed off and his eyes widened. Arthur shot Merlin a puzzled look before Merlin mouthed a single word, one that Arthur was sick of hearing and utterly terrified of at this particular moment, "Mordred."

Arthur turned and followed Merlin's gaze to see a figure walking towards them less than a meter away. The figure was wearing a cloak but the hood was down making the face instantly recognizable, not that it would easily have been forgotten. He was walking slowly and purposefully towards the two trussed up men with a look of menace on his face. He was smirking AGAIN.

"So you are awake then? Now the fun can begin and believe me when I say I will enjoy this."

**A/N: So there you go, what do you think, other than the other obvious Mordred blunder, is this good or bad? Also, this is set between Season 3 and Season 4 after Morgana has just betrayed Uther so he is heartbroken and Arthur is more in charge. Please review and tell me what you think and thanks for your ongoing support!**

**Thanks again, I'll update soon,**

**Mary xo :)**


	5. Call of the Dragon

_**Previously...**_

_**Arthur turned and followed Merlin's gaze to see a figure walking towards them less than a meter away. The figure was wearing a cloak but the hood was down making the face instantly recognizable, not that it would easily have been forgotten. He was walking slowly and purposefully towards the two trussed up men with a look of menace on his face. Mordred was smirking AGAIN.**_

_**"So you are awake then? Now the fun can begin and believe me when I say I will enjoy this."**_

Arthur watched as Merlin's face filled with venom. He had never seen the warlock even bad tempered before never mind this angry. Merlin spat at Mordred's feet only to receive a hard slap to the side of him face. This hit only added to the raging agony he was already feeling, Merlin cried out in pain. The gash where the hilt of the sword had previously knocked him out had begun to bleed again and crimson was starting to streak his face.

"Merlin!" Came Arthur's anguished cry at the pain his servant was experiencing. Merlin forced his head up to give his master a weak but reassuring smile before returning his glare to Mordred.

"What are you planning on doing to us?" The warlock managed to choke out in between gasps of air in an attempt to control his pain and anger. Mordred's face filled with sadistic pleasure at the chance to explain his 'ingenious' plan. Anyone else would think it horrible, sick, twisted even, but Mordred's evil, warped young mind saw it as pure genius payback for the death of Morgana.

"I thought you'd never ask." Replied the gleeful druid before his face darkened and he looked instantly terrifying. "I'm going to do what you did to me and Morgana. I'm going to make you watch one of the most dearest to you die a terrible death. Then, I'm going to poison you, Emrys, and watch you struggle in pain just the way the Lady Morgana did. By the time death finally comes, you will welcome it with open arms."

As well as being utterly terrified, though he would never admit it, Arthur was confused. Merlin had _poisoned _Morgana? Merlin, of all people, no wonder she had hated the warlock on her return to Camelot. He shot a disbelieving look at Merlin who, in turn, sent a sheepish look back.

Arthur watched as Merlin's expression changed from an ashamed grimace to a look of sheer alarm as he noted the elaborate chains that ensnared his wrists. "Forbærnan." Merlin whispered, recognizing the marking and hoping his magic was still intact. Instead of fire sprouting from his open palm, as it usually did, the chains tightened around his wrists and began to burn into his already raw skin. The young man writhed in pain, only for Mordred to gain more satisfaction.

"I see you recognize the chains of Walweitha, used by High Priestesses of the Old Religion to drain their enemies of magic whilst they were worn. Highly effective it seems, even on you, the _mighty _Emrys," Mordred sneered, "Seems to me that without your magic, you have no means of escape."

Merlin slumped back, defeated. Mordred was right. Without his magic he was just a serving boy. A clumsy, big eared...

"_Merlin."_

...goofy, idiot of a...

"_Merlin."_

Merlin heard the deep, breathy voice that was pounding and echoing through his head. At first he had pushed it aside and almost not heard it but a flicker of recognition had nestled in the boys head the second time the dragon tried to make it's presence in the warlock's mind known. His dragonlord sense had tingled to the point of explosion as he felt the voice he and Kilgarrah shared rush through his body, then Merlin had an idea.

"_I am close, you need only call."_

The chains held back his magic but Mordred was oblivious to the fact that Merlin was the last of the dragon lords. Merlin was faintly aware of Arthur staring at him in confusion but he didn't care. He concentrated all of his energy and threw back his head. His soul connecting with the great dragon as he roared to the sky. "Kilgarrah!"

At first nothing happened and Merlin's small audience looked at him utterly flabbergasted. Suddenly, the sound of beating wings filled the air and he unmistakable figure of the last dragon came into view, letting rip a blazing jet of fire a he descended on the camp. Kilgarrah landed softly on the ground and swiped at the posts which held Merlin and Arthur captive, effectively freeing them, though the chains still encircled their wrists.

The dragon let out another blazing turret of fury, killing most of Mordred's men in one go. The rest, including Mordred, ran for the safety of the trees and flew out of sight. Merlin struggled to his feet and sent a glance in Arthur's direction. The prince regent was standing up, jaw slack, staring up at the beast, who was supposed to be dead, in fear and wonder.

"Thank you." Merlin smiled but then winced as the pain in his head with a vengeance. The dragon smiled and turned his large head slightly to the side to study the boy more closely.

"_The chains of Walweitha, I see." _Merlin nodded and winced as the dragon took one claw and swiped at the chains. The shackles turned a bright blue and began to glow before turning back to the dull metal and falling from the warlock's wrists. He reached instinctively and rubbed the red raw patches from the rubbing of his chains.

"Thank you." The last dragon lord nodded his gratitude to the magnificent creature before the dragon turned and began to flap his wings and ascend to the heavens once more.

"_You're welcome young warlock, and remember, you need only summon me if you need me again." _Merlin watched until Kilgarrah had dissipated beyond the mountains before he turned back to look at Arthur once more, bracing himself for the awkward questions that were to come. The young man still looked in shock but was no longer staring with his mouth opening and closing like a dumbstruck goldfish, surely that was a good sign? He looked at Merlin with a disbelieving and still slightly goldfish-y look.

"Are you..."

"Yes, a dragon lord. The last of my kind."

"Then, I don't understand."

"Understand what?"

"Why, when the Great Dragon attacked Camelot, did you let so many people die when all you had to do was talk to the thing and you could make it go away?"

Merlin sighed and leaned against a tree, "Because I wasn't a Dragon Lord yet."

Arthur fixed the raven headed boy with a puzzled look so Merlin decided to elaborate further. "You don't _chose _to be a dragon lord Arthur. It is passed from father to son when the father dies. I couldn't then because," Merlin swallowed and felt the tears that threated to fall stinging in his eyes, "My father was still alive."

"But Merlin you said you never knew your-" Arthur breathed as realization kicked in. "Balinor," He had told Merlin no man was worth his tears without even knowing that the dead man his manservant cradled in his arms was his father. Arthur felt terrible for the man. He watched as Merlin smiled and nodded sadly at the mention of his late father's name, "Merlin, I'm so sorry, I told you no man was..."

Merlin shook his head sadly. "You weren't to know." He said in an almost whisper and began to walk into the tree in the vague direction of Camelot, facing away from the prince all the time so he wouldn't see the silent tears that were beginning to streak his face as he remember his loved and lost, Balinor, Freya, Will even _Morgana._ Gone, all gone.

He was so caught up in his own thoughts and his vision was so blurry with tears that he didn't see the precarious ledge he was nearing with every step. Suddenly, the ground give way and Merlin was aware of someone shouting his name. He struggled to grab onto the collapsed ledge but his hands grasped at nothing.

The young man was conscious of a scream escaping his chapped lips. He could see Arthur's face peering over the edge of the broken cliff, still shouting his name over and over before he was plummeting through mid air towards the swirling rapids of the river below.

**A/N: -Holds up hands in surrender- okay, okay, so it had been an inexcusably long time since my last update but I have a perfectly good explanation- I had exams all this week and have been revising for weeks in advance but they finished today- SORRY!**

**Also sorry for the cliffy but I COULDN'T RESIST! -don't kill me, please-**

**Hope you enjoyed and if you have been reading 'The Awakening of Emrys' there will be another update soon now that my exams are over! I promise.**

**You know the drill- please read and review!**

**Mary xo :)**


	6. Prophecies and Death

_**Previously...**_

_**The young man was conscious of a scream escaping his chapped lips. He could see Arthur's face peering over the edge of the broken cliff, still shouting his name over and over before he was plummeting through mid air towards the swirling rapids of the river below.**_

Arthur watched in horror as his manservant's body hit the water with an almighty splash, he never stayed to watch what happened next. He began scanning the cliff face for any possible way down. Finally, after what felt like hours but may have only just been minutes, he found a slightly less steep rock face which he quickly and skillfully scaled.

He ran downstream, screaming his manservant's name over and over until he reached the spot in the rapids he had saw Merlin fall. He saw the freshly falled rubble, sitting in a pile in the fast flowing water. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, his vision caught a brief glance of something small and red.

He turned round and slowly began to wade through the water towards a overhanging branch. He gasped when he saw, up close what the small piece of bright red fabric was. Merlin's favourite neckerchief, torn, bloodstained and soaking wet.

"No, Merlin."

...

He was falling, falling down with no way to stop. He could hear Arthur calling his name but he couldn't stop. His magic tried despairately to break his fall, failing miserably. He heard a scream, his scream.

Then he felt his body hit the water, like a sheet of solid glass when he first broke through the surface. All he was aware of was the cold and the cruel, unforgiving beat of the water against his skin.

He wanted to breath, he _needed _to breath. His body was crying out for oxygen and his chest felt as though it was on fire. He knew he was running out of air and tried to swim desperately for the top, only to be sucked under once again. Suddenly, he was struggling to keep his head above the rapids, being sucked down, thrashing around in a desperate attempt to stay afloat.

His mouth opened in a fruitless attempt to gain some sort of breathable air only for a spurt of bubbles to erupt from his parted lips and choke. Water was entering his lungs and blackness crept into the edges of his sight.

He cold see a faint brownish red smokiness and he didn't need to guess what it was; it was his own blood. He could taste the unmistakable metallic taste on his tongue.

Then, darkness enveloped him in it's icy embrace. The last thing he heard was the soft beating of wings as his head slid, for the final time, below the surface of the freezing river.

...

He was in a vast, bright white space that went on as far as the eye could see. There was nothing but then there was everything. Merlin could feel the intense magic that pumped through every molucule of air, sometimes seeing spirals of different coloured magic swirling around infront of his eyes before disappaering. It was so perfect yet so, well, lonely. Almost too peaceful.

He had died.

At least, that was the conclusion he had come to. He had drowned. On the other hand, then, where was Avalon? What was this place where of pure, unadulterated magic and why was he here?

"_Emrys."_

The boy in question span round on his heel to see what seemed like an apparition standing there. A tall, slender, young looking lady stood directly behind him. She had long raven hair flowing down the back of her simple yet beautiful white dress. Her locks were entwined with small white roses at the front to match her attire and the dark waves made her skin look even paler.

She began to mave closer, her bare feet moving silently over the nothing and her long skirts bilowing behind her. Her emerald eyes bored into his kaliescope blue as she reached out and touched his arm gently. As soon as her slender fingers touched his limb, he felt the warmth of pure, elemental magic pulse through his body.

"_Emrys."_ She repeated again, her voice sounded as if it came from the depths of the earth it's self but in a haunting, beautiful way like the wind.

"Who are you?" He managed to choke out after the shock he had from her sudden presence.

"_I am __Aurelia, guardian of the souls who get lost between the worlds and messenger of the Isle of Avalon and the Sidhe."_

"Am I dead? Why am I here?"

She shook her head and a small smile played on her pale lips. "_You are not dead Emrys. Your time upon this earth is not over just yet," _Any traces of the smile that had previously occupied her lips now fell away as she continued, "_as for why you are here, that is a more serious matter to deal with. I wish to convey a warning. Darkness will fall Emrys and the young Pendragon will be in grave danger."_

Merlin's heart sank to his stomach. _Arthur._

"_Your hour of need is dawning Emrys," _Aurelia continued, "_Arthur Pendragon must believe you are dead, as must the druid boy for the good of the kingdom. Your enemy wishes to use you against the ones you hold most dear in ways you cannot begin to imagine."_

Enemy. Well that was Mordred, obviously.

"_As the day of darkness draws,_

_a corrupted soul will rise,_

_love and compassion cast aside,_

_as hatred rules all emotions,_

_the fires of hell,_

_shall rain down from blazing skies,_

_as druid and witch fight as allies,_

_slaying noblest knights and peasants alike,_

_with Emrys, once good and mighty warlock, at their side,_

_Albion burns."_

Her hand slid from his forearm to his hand as she spoke these words. As her fingers took his, an image flashed in his mind. A vision.

_**Mordred. The Isle of the Blessed. Morgana. Fire. Lots of fire. Dead bodies strewn throughout the cidadel. Arthur, screaming, Merlin screaming.**_

Merlin pulled his hand away like it was a hot iron. Still the images raced through his mind.

"Stop! Please STOP!" He was yelling now, clutching his head, eyes squeezed shut. He staggered backwards and fell straight to the "ground". He was whispering, pleading, now, "Please, just stop, I can't take this! I can't watch this." Mercifully, the visions went as quickly as they had come as Aurelia spoke once more.

"_It is time for you to return to the land of the living Emrys. I hope you realise, this was necessary in order for you to fulfil your destiny. Heed my warning."_

With that. Everything was black again.

...

Merlin's eyes shot open and he pushed himself up, breathing in deep gulps of oxygen, sweet, sweet oxygen. He wasn't dead, he wasn't drowning anymore, he wasn't in limbo, he was, well, here. Wherever here was.

He got shakily to his feet and glanced around the cave he had woken up in. How did he survive? Why was he in this cave? Ah. There was his answer. Kilgarrah lay sleeping in the other end of the cave, snoring lightly.

Merlin decided he would have to wait until the beast woke up, he had no idea how long he had been out for and guessed the Great Dragon would be the best source for this information. He also needed a ride.

Merlin guessed that, seeing as it was his job to protect Arthur, he was going to have to return to Camelot. He didn't shun Aurelia's warning though. He would protect Arthur, he just didn't necessarily have to be 'Merlin' whilst doing so.

Even as a plan formed in his head, the warlock couldn't rid himself of the memory of those word that had shaken him so much. "W_ith Emrys, once good and mighty warlock, at their side,_

_Albion burns."_

He just hoped he could change fate, before it was too late.

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long but I had severe writers block. I'm still not totally happy with this chapter but, I just wanted to get it up! Please, don't kill me?**

**Anyways, please, please review and enjoy.**

**Mary :)**


	7. DON'T SKIP: IMPORTANT!

Hi guys!

Right, so I know this is supposed to be the sequel to my first story "The Unbreakable Bond" BUT I have decided; as I was inexperienced and that story ended so bluntly and was so short I am going to rewrite it. Due to its disappointing end and short chapters, I'm joining them together. It will still be called "Binds of Destiny" and have mostly the same plot though more though out. I want to go into more detail with the Mergana plot and Arthur's reaction to Merlin's magic rather than just acceptance.

**Binds of Destiny (Rewrite) Full summary:**  
A series of unfortunate events and the death of Morgana Pendragon lead up to Merlin's reveal of his magic to Arthur. After fleeing Camelot; followed by a sorry Arthur, Merlin and the prince are kidnapped by an old foe. In a dramatic escape, Merlin is missing presumed dead. After a while in hiding, Merlin returns to Camelot with the hope of changing the future but can he escape his own fate? Or will disaster strike before he can prevent it? Reveal fic, Merlin/Morgana, Merlin/Arthur bromance (could be seen as pre-slash but it's not slash unless you're wearing goggles!). Rated T for romance and possibly some gore and torture scenes in later chapters.

Sorry and thanks. First chapter should be up by the end of the summer holidays!

Mary XD


End file.
